falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Bison Steve Hotel
(1° andar) (2° e 3° andar) |footer = Área da recepção |terminal =Entradas de terminal do Bison Steve Hotel }} O Bison Steve Hotel é um edifício localizado em Primm em 2281. Enredo De acordo com Johnson Nash, o Bison Steve Hotel costumava ser um velho hotel e cassino pertencente a uma mulher chamada Laurie, até que ela "partiu" alguns meses antes de Outubro de 2281.PrimmJohnsonNash.txt#JNashAboutBisonSteve Veja o texto de resposta 1. Layout Exterior A montanha russa semi quebrada "El Diablo" fica em volta do edifício. Até três escaped convicts tomaram posições nos trilhos, e irão tentar atacar o Courier. Mais dois se encontram no chão entre o hotel e o Vikki and Vance Casino. "El Diablo" está escrito nos dois carros que estão no chão e no que está no telhado. A porta de entrada leva para o piso principal; uma porta no trilho da montanha russa dá acesso direto pro segundo piso. Piso principal Seis convicts e um escaped convict leader se encontram no piso principal. Um ou dois deles irão normalmente ser encontrados próximos à entrada, com a maioria dos outros permanecendo próximos ao refeitório nos fundos, onde acenderam uma fogueira e tentaram fortificar o local com mesas viradas. Atrás da mesa de recepção, na entrada, uma sala de armazenamento trancada pode ser acessada com nível 75 de Lockpick ou nível 25 de Science. Além de um cofre de nível médio e outros loots aleatórios, essa sala é um dos primeiros locais onde sempre possui Med-X que um jogador de nível baixo pode alcançar. Passando pela área de entrada, o revólver Magnum .357 único Lucky, pode ser encontrado em uma gift-shop, em um cofre nível Hard próximo à uma cópia do Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor. O refeitório principal, onde a maioria dos condenados se espreitam, pode ser atacado. Como alternativa, o jogador pode esgueirar-se pelos fundos através da cozinha, com um nível 25 de Lockpick ou com a chave encontrada na sala de armazenamento da entrada. Uma escada leva para o segundo piso. Alternativamente, o elevador pode ser consertado com uma skill de Repair de nível 35, embora isso não dê nenhum XP como recompensa. Uma vez consertado, o elevador leva do primeiro pro segundo piso, e vice versa. Andares superiores Os andares superiores são habitados por seis convicts. Um deles tem a chave pro armário de armas com uma tranca de nível médio, no terceiro piso. No segundo piso, há um bilhete de resgate, que parece datar de antes da Guerra. Loot notável Quests relacionadas * My Kind of Town Anotações * É possível chegar no ponto mais alto da montanha russa seguindo a linha de trás do hotel ou usando a porta no segundo piso do hotel. Contudo, não há nenhum item lá. * É possível chegar no telhado do hotel, mas não tem nada lá além da placa e um carro da montanha russa no telhado mais baixo. * Às 8 PM, as luzes dos quartos podem ser vistas sendo ligadas, mas não há nenhum evento correspondente acontecendo no interior do edifício. * Quando o Courier completa My Kind of Town com qualquer escolha de xerife, quaisquer convicts remanescentes no interior do Bison Steve Hotel serão mortos; o Courier pode entrar no edifício e lootear seus corpos. Convicts do lado de fora, por exemplo, na montanha russa, não são afetados. Se a NCR é colocada no controle da cidade, o Courier pode encontrar um NCR trooper andando por um dos corredores e do lado de fora do hotel; o patrulheiro não tem nome e irá dar apenas respostas padrões. * Se os convicts forem mortos, a próxima vez que o jogador entrar no edifício, seus corpos terão desaparecido. Aparições O Bison Steve Hotel aparece apenas em Fallout: New Vegas. Bastidores Seu nome, estilo, e a montanha russa construída na frente do hotel é uma referência ao Buffalo Bill's Resort & Casino (e sua famosa montanha russa Desperado), em Primm, Nevada. Bugs É possível que o convict que está vigiando o Deputy Beagle não tente ferir o Courier, companheiros ou Beagle quando ele for solto, mesmo que o compasso indique que o convict está hostil. Galeria BSH convicts holdout.jpg|Esconderijo dos Convicts Bison Steve rollercoaster.jpg|El Diablo, a montanha russa do Bison Steve El Diablo car.jpg|Um carro da montanha russa destruído FNV-CE-PlayingCard-BisonSteve.png|Carta de baralho do Bison Steve FNV-CE-PokerChip-BisonSteve.png|Réplica da ficha de poker do Bison Steve da Edição de Colecionador Bison Steve at night.jpg|Bison Steve Hotel à noite bison2.jpg|Placa do Bison Steve Hotel FNV TOAJJV Bison Steve.jpg|''Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor'' e Lucky Referências de:Hotel Bison Steve en:Bison Steve Hotel es:Hotel Bison Steve it:Hotel Bisonte Steve pl:Hotel Steve'a Bizona ru:Отель «Бизон Стив» uk:Готель «Бізон Стів» Categoria:Construções de Primm Categoria:Cassinos do Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Hotéis Categoria:Empresas do Pré-Guerra Categoria:Negócios do pós-guerra